Judy Bryant
by Sn1963
Summary: This is my story about Judy Bryant from the old Prisoner television series. I liked Betty Bobbit as Judy so I hope you enjoy this story


Judy

Judith May Bryant was born April 12, 1939. She was born in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Judy was the second oldest of four daughters, the oldest was Frances, then Mary, then Teresa. Judy had brown hair and brown eyes, she loved going to baseball and football games with her father Jim. He called her Pal. Jim was in the Navy and was almost drafted in WWII. But he had injured his neck during a maneuver and was classified 4F. Judy's mother was named Rachel. She was a pretty woman with brown hair and eyes, but she also had heart troubles. At the age of five, Judy began piano lessons. She played beautifully. At the age of ten, Judy felt different from the other girls in her classroom, or her sister Fran, At that age, the girls were already giggling and whispering about boys. They were starting to get crushes on them. Judy fell in love too, but with another girl. She kept this a secret.

Judy was born and raised in the Presbyterian church, she knew the Bible, She knew the book of Leviticus. There were passages about men sleeping with other men like a woman and women sleeping with other women like a man, it was an abomination and the person would go to Hell. Judy tried to like boys, she even dated one handsome young man named Thomas. They dated for three months when Judy was seventeen. After graduation, Judy told him the truth, Thomas slapped Judy and called her a lesbian. Jim heard about this and told Judy to get out. "Leave my house and my family and never come back!" Judy sobbed and screamed "No daddy! Please don't make me go away!" But he forced her to leave.

Judy went all the way to Hawaii. There, she met a teacher named Gayle, they moved in together, they were together a year, when the school that Gayle worked in fired her for being gay, she went to the bedroom, tied a noose around her neck and hanged herself. Judy was devastated, she packed her belongings and moved all the way to Melbourne Australia. The year she moved there was 1960. Right after she moved there, she got a job driving taxi's. One afternoon, she picked up a fare, a handsome young man, with brown hair and green eyes, hiss name was Gerry. For the first time in her life, Judy was in love with a man. They had some times together intimately. Gerry even talked of them marrying. Judy was all for it.

Right before they were to marry, Gerry was killed in a car accident, this devastated Judy, she began getting sick, she went to a doctor, he examined her and told her she was going to have a baby. On May 25, 1961, Judy gave birth to a seven pound, four ounce baby girl. She was named Laura Elizabeth Bryant. Little Laura looked like an angel. She had brown hair and green eyes, she looked like her Father. One afternoon, Judy met a woman named Pauline Robinson, they moved in together and tried to raise baby Laura. When Laura turned one, Judy couldn't keep her anymore. In tears, she gave her baby girl to authorities for adoption.

IN the meantime, Judy baby sat children, her favorite child was a little boy named Peter Franklin. He was five and was like Judy as a child, he was also a very nervous boy. He had red hair and blue eyes. One afternoon, the two of them sat watching a rerun of Gilligan's Island, "Auntie Jude, did they ever get off the island?" Judy replied "Not yet so far darling." The little boy loved American sitcoms, The Munsters and The Addams family were also favorites, he also loved I Dream Of Jeannie and Bewitched. The only thing he didn't like was the creepy logo that ended the programs. They were loud and eerie . Peter would stick his fingers in his ears. He was also frightened of the Universal logos, they had a sweaty hand hitting a stone, and older logos from Screen Gems when The Flintstones went off. A very loud bunch of music came on with some sticks. "This has been a Screen Gems television presentation" A man loudly told the viewers.

Pauline went out of Judy's life, she was alone again. For the next eighteen years, Judy was all alone. One day, she found a young girl, Sharon Gilmour, she was twenty four, Judy was forty. Sharon was a mean and spiteful young woman. When she was twenty five, she got caught with drugs and was taken to Wentworth Detention Centre. Judy went to see her, she begged Judy to give her bail, Judy refused. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson" Sharon screamed, sobbed and cursed at Judy. Later on after several visits, Judy deliberately got herself put into the same prison.

She put pills and marijuana in her change bag. The officer in charge was a mean woman named Vera Bennett, she, along with the Deputy Governor, Jim Fletcher hated homosexuals. Vera was tall, thin and had golden red hair and green hazel eyes, Jim was a handsome man, tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He was thirty five, Vera was thirty. The nicest officer, called Screws was Meg Jackson, she was a widow, her husband was the prison psychiatrist. He was stabbed in a riot by a young women named Chrissie Latham. Meg was thin with blond hair and green eyes. Chrissie Latham had been transferred to Barn Hurst prison. Eight months later, Chrissie was returned to Wentworth to Megs horror, She tried to stay away from her, Chrissie began getting sick, she secretly began taking Ipacec. But she found out she was pregnant and stopped.

One afternoon, Chrissie confronted Meg, she told her that her Father raped and molested her starting at the age of eleven, her Mum was a drunk that didn't even care about the situation .Chrissie was a lovely young woman, with curly blond hair and green eyes. The other prisoners also hated Chrissie, Bea Smith was the Top Dog, she was thirty seven with red hair and blue eyes, she lost her only daughter to a drug overdose, Debbie Smith was only sixteen ,another prisoner was Doreen Anderson, Blond and blue eyed, she was only twenty-three. The oldest prisoner was also in for the longest. Elizabeth Josephine Birdsworth, she was Lizzie to the women, she was seventy one, with brown hair going gray and gray eyes.

One afternoon, when Chrissie was eight months pregnant, she was eating in her cell with Sharon Gilmour when Margo Gaffney, a tall woman with light brown hair and brown eyes. Along with two others knocked Sharon to the floor, also knocking Chrissie to the floor, they rushed her to the hospital, where she gave birth to a two pound baby girl. Chrissie named the tiny baby Elizabeth, asked by a sister if she was named after the Queen, Chrissie told her "No I named her after old Lizzie in the prison." Chrissie finally got to leave the hospital, but the baby had to stay for another month. Then they brought her back to Wentworth.

One day, they got a new male Screw, his name was John Stuart, he was called Jock and was originally from Scotland, He was very tall and had a very deep voice with a brogue. He had black hair and brown eyes, he called the women Lasses. Doreen had recently met her Mum, the woman died and left Doreen sixty-thousand dollars. Doreen had recently gotten married to a young man named Kevin Burns. Doreen had met him when she was released, she messed up and was brought right back to prison, along with Lizzie. She was released a few months after Doreen, the man that accused Lizzie of poisoning twelve shearers was on his deathbed, he told the police that Lizzie had not poisoned anyone, he did it to set her up.

Lizzie did okay for a while, but missed her old mates and deliberately stole booze at a liquor store, Doreen was involved also. The two returned to prison. Jock had gotten wind of the money and tried to blackmail Doreen, when she told him no because she wanted to keep the money and live in her Mum's house with Kevin, Jock smacked her to the floor. Sharon saw the whole thing. Jock overheard her talking to Doreen, followed Sharon to the top floor, then pushed her to the bottom to her death, she broke her neck and back. Judy knew in her heart the bent screw Jock had done it. He got sacked and Judy was determined to find him.

One day soon after this, they got a new prisoner, it was Leanne Bourke, the seventeen-year-old daughter of a former prisoner Noeline Bourke. They put her in the cell with Judy, "I'm going to tell you now that I'm gay." Leanne just shrugged and said "I don't care I got me a bloke outside. We might get married ." Judy was determined to get Jock Stewart to admit he killed Sharon, so she tried to stage a sit down strike. They sat in the recreation room that evening, determined to stay all night. The screws locked them in, then later on turned off the electricity to the room. The next morning, Doreen needed the toilet, Jim and Vera went to the gate and unlocked it, Lorna Young, an older woman rushed to the gate. "I need to go to the toilet Mister Fletcher!"

After letting the women out to the toilet one at a time, they returned them to their cells. Later on, they planned another demonstration. They got some oil from the machine shop and some cloths they sewed together, they painted on the cloth Jock Stewart killed Sharon Gilmour. As Vera came into the laundry room the women cornered her, Bea told her to strip down to her knickers and bra. Vera told her "Let me alone Smith!" but Bea grabbed her by her hair which was in a bun, which had fell to a ponytail. She was forced to take off her uniform and switch with an older woman there named Harriet. They tied Vera up and they all ran to the roof. When they got there, they set some cloths on fire, someone had called the Eyewitness 10 News. The reporters began filming the demonstration. Wanting to help too, Leanne ran to the edge of the roof, the smoke got into her face, she tripped and to everyone's horror, Leanne fell off the roof. Seven stories to the ground. She died instantly. Judy was heartbroken.

Noeline Bourke, Leanne's Mum was working at a loan office, she was only thirty-two-years old, she had Leanne at age fifteen. Noeline was a tea lady, but she was stealing money from purses, they caught her, as they were taking her to the office to sack her, a policeman came in. He told Noeline about Leanne. She started sobbing, screaming and bashing typewriters and tearing papers. They brought her to Wentworth, after having a shower, Noeline collapsed to her bed in her cell in tears. Judy was also upset. She kept apologizing to Noeline. The woman had no idea that her daughter was the same age as Leanne was, of course she told no one about Laura.

One afternoon, Judy felt pains in her chest, she turned pale and almost fainted, They rushed her to the hospital. Her doctor told her she needed a pacemaker. At first, Jude was terrified, but she talked to a minister from the Salvation Army. She once again began praying. Judy had the pacemaker put inside her chest. "You'll have to stay away from microwaves and large electrical appliances Miss Bryant." The doctor warned her. Judy went to the laundry room to work as usual, but stayed away from the dryers. But one afternoon, she backed into one of them and collapsed to the floor.

After being once again taken to hospital, Vera Bennett told Mrs. Davidson "She's only trying to trick us, she's doing that on purpose." Unfortunately, Vera was right, after knocking out a policewoman, Jude escaped the hospital, she went to her old mate's house Pauline. She was now married and let Judy stay a few days. Then after her husband Pat came home, she made Judy leave, then called the police. The police tracked Jude at a Chinese laundry. Jude stole three hundred dollars from the owner, who ran a gambling establishment upstairs. They caught Judy and she was immediately returned to Wentworth.

The woman by then had an outside job at a factory, The person that ran it was named Andrew Reynolds. Erica had fallen in love with him. They assigned Doreen, Judy, Noeline, Margo, Phyllis, and Lorna to go. The job was going well at first, except Margo got together with the secretary of the place, Kay White and they bet on horse races. The supervisor, Vince Talbot was an overweight and a very ugly man. He took Dorr into the back room one afternoon and forced her to have sex with him. That afternoon Doreen begged Vera to let her shower after they got back from work, Vera refused. The next time he forced himself on her again, she let him.

A month later Doreen tried to get out of going to work by bashing a young woman in the prison named Gail Summers, Gail was only twenty-three years old, she had three small children ranging from age five to one, her three-year-old Jason was bashed by her, the poor woman was always alone and her useless husband was never home, when she was in jail, Meg tried to look in on the children one afternoon. Katrina, the five year old was running in the streets, Jason and the baby Stevie were playing in the floor, the stove had burning porridge on it and it was starting to burn and the handles were turned to the side where Jason could knock them over and burn himself, the baby was soaked and soiled and both boys needed nappy changes and baths. Meg tried to take them to her flat, but a drunken woman came in and pushed Meg out the door, Meg called the police and the children were removed from the home and taken to their Grandma's.

Gail went to trial and got six months remand and would go to a home for women and learn to cope and would get her three children back. Meanwhile, Doreen discovered she was pregnant, she tearfully told the women, they waited till Vince came to the prison and bashed him. Doreen told Kevin, her husband, he was angry at first, then he just stopped coming to see Doreen, She tried to hang herself but was saved, Then a few weeks later, in the middle of the night, she lost the baby. Meanwhile, a few days later, the women heard sobbing all night long. Bea said the next morning as they led a blond, blue eyed young girl to the dining room. "I thought either Wonky Warner came back or she just gave crying lessons on the outside." Before Judy came to the prison, there was an eighteen year old girl named Lynette Warner, or Lynn as she preferred to be called was there for a crime she didn't commit. Doreen had escaped prison with another woman named Frankie Doyle and the woman was shot and killed, Doreen returned to prison mean and bitter, cruelly calling Lynn Wonk or Wonky, which meant a crazy person or a wobbly or bad thing.

After being talked to by Erica, she returned to be her sweet self again, but all the women still called Lynn Wonky. Lynn was later released after the baby's Mum that she had accused Lynn of burying her fifteen month old toddler had done it herself. They knew not to put the woman there, Lynn went back home to her family. The girl that was brought inside the night before was named Tracey Morris. She told everyone in the dining room that she was innocent, that she was in Thailand and was told by her boyfriend to bring back a package that had gold inside the package. But what was really inside was heroin. This infuriated Bea, "Yeah that's what they all say! You listen here little girl, my daughter died from taking heroin from crap like you, If I ever see you dealing drugs in here, you're going to wish you'd never been born!" Her blue eyes were narrow and blazing with anger. She meant every word she said.

Judy had found out Bea's wrath earlier. She had punched Bea in the face to get into solitary confinement to see Sharon, When she got out, she went to the toilets, Bea grabbed her by the ponytail and dipped her head in filthy wash water where she'd been cleaning the showers and toilets. Judy apologized and they became mates. A few days later another former inmate came inside again, her name was Kathleen Leach, she had been in jail before for stealing, now she came back for theft again. She greeted Tracey warmly. "Hi ! Remember when we were in primary school?" Later on that night, she gave Tracey three hundred dollars from "Tom" the next day, a note was given to Kathleen from a garbage man, the note said KILL TRACY MORRIS! Scared, Kathleen went into Tracey's cell, she was sound asleep, Kathleen walked into the laundry and told Bea what happened. Bea told her she would help her out.

She told Kathleen to put her hand on the press and smooth a sheet. As Kathleen did what she was told, Bea slammed down the press on Kathleen's hand, she screams of agony could be heard up and down every corridor. Tracey was taken to trial the next week. They were returning back when the police car they were riding in was stopped. A man they thought was a policeman shot and killed the lady policewoman and tried to kill Tracey. But the real police intervened and saved her life. That afternoon, her father, Bob Morris came. He began regular visits to his daughter, Meg and Bob began talking more and more, this turned to love, Bob proposed to Meg and the two were getting married, Tracey was moved to Barn Hurst prison to finish her eighteen-month sentence. Meg and Bob were married.

The women got a surprise one afternoon, Kay White, the woman from the factory was put inside, she had stolen all the paychecks. When she arrived, Margo tried to get back at her, she was eating her food and spat it out, it was filled with dish soap, later on after dropping a glass on the floor, Margo put glass. In a hamburger that Kay was about to eat, the women had been given a barbecue for good behavior. As Kay bit into her burger, blood spurt from her lip, She had to be sutured, Margo was punished and the women lost their privileges. One afternoon, they borrowed a cassette tape recorder and recorded a horse race. They bet on the race after it was over and told Kay about the race, she listened to the tape, thinking it was live, Three days later, she turned on the tape player on the radio, the race was on it. Lizzie came into the cell.

Kay screamed at Lizzie, accusing her of doing the tape and taking her money away. Kay began choking Lizzie, a prisoner named Linda Maxwell ran in the cell and hit Kay over the head with an electric jug, she fell to the floor, bleeding profusely. Linda was about to be released from prison a day later, Lizzie sobbed and said. "Here, let me take the blame, You have Danny to take care of." Danny was Linda's twelve-year-old son, he was living with his Auntie and she was bashing the boy and stealing his money. He was trying to get him and his Mum a flat. He stayed with Jim Fletcher for a few days. So Linda was released. Jim and Colleen and Meg all knew Lizzie couldn't have did that to Kay, she was ninety pounds if she was an ounce less. Jim could pick up the small woman as good as he could had picked up his young sons before they died.

Lizzie stuck to her story until the judge gave her an eighteen-month sentence.

One afternoon, a young girl was brought into the prison, she was very boyish and tried to bash Jim Fletcher, she smeared ink from the fingerprints on his uniform, her name was Georgina but she preferred Georgie along with her, another woman came inside, her name was Rachel she was an herbalist and was accused of poisoning a man, another young girl came inside, she was named Jenny Armstrong, she was brought in sobbing and had a broken nose, Georgie did it. They girl left soon after her Mum posted bail for her. A few days later Doreen got sick, running a fever and throwing up. Rachel gave her some medicine a tea from herbs, unknown to them, Doreen warmed it and when it was heated it could had been deadly.

A few days later, the women began getting the same thing Doreen had, Meg also got sick, the screws were all told to stay inside the prison and unable to go home until the epidemic was over. To the women's amusement, they walked into the showers the next morning to see Vera showering, She quickly shut off the water and put her bathrobe on. "Oh come on Miss Bennett" Bea said, "You haven't got anything we haven't seen." Doreen added "Yes Miss Bennett we're all girls." Vera turned as red as Bea's hair and quickly left. They never knew how shy Vera was. She was raised by her Mum that treated her very badly. Her Dad died when she was only seven and her Mum was cruel to her.

Vera Bennett was a very lonely woman she only had a few mates, Meg being one of them, she had a sweet dog the woman at the prison had found one day, she took her home and named her Lady. The dog was a King Charles Springer and was very smart. She could sit, shake hands, speak and was house trained. Vera had her about a week when the dogs owner saw them in the park, he called out the name Strudel, she ran to him, he thanked Vera and she left with him, Vera was heartbroken. Vera was also talented, as a child she drew and painted very well, but her Mum forbid her to do these things, she tried to start again. Also she fell in love with two different men. The first one loved her and just used her, the second one done the same, but tied her up and left her to die. If it weren't for Meg and Erica, she would have.

The day that happened, Judy became ill also, The only way to get the woman anything was to give them the herbal medicine Rachel had, Georgie gave Judy some and she felt better, After Judy recuperated she told Georgie she was thankful, she gave her a kiss and Georgie slapped her, calling her a pervert. This hurt Judy, she thought the girl was gay also, but Georgie had a boyfriend on the outside, it also turned out that she was almost completely deaf and they operated on her ears, she now had 100% hearing. Soon she was released from Wentworth and got a job in a supermarket she was one of the best workers they had.

One afternoon, a young girl was brought into the prison, she went to Judy. "I think you're my Mum." Judy's eyes filled with tears, "Laura! Is that you?" The girl replied "Yes, but I'm Lori now Lori Young." She was almost twenty-one years old. She had deliberately gotten herself into prison after seeing Judy on television a while back. Judy had tried to tell everyone about Jock Stewart. Lori stayed in Wentworth and got to know her Mum. She stayed a month and promised to come see her. She turned out beautiful. She had light brown hair and her eyes were hazel. Another prisoner there was named Hazel Kent. She was there for alcohol possession. She got angry at Vera and the woman was placed in solitary confinement. Because she got six extra months for getting into trouble, she began cursing and screaming at Vera.

A new male screw came into the prison, his name was Terry Harrison, he and Vera started dating, the couple soon became engaged, he was a handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. But he also had a secret, a woman came into the prison and Vera found out they had been married. Plus Terry was also involved in a mob group. After the woman was released, she was hit and killed by a speeding car. Vera and Terry got into a violent argument over this. A few days later, Vera got another job, it had been something she had always wanted. She was to be Governor of Barn Hurst. The day before she was to leave, Terry was shot and killed in front of the prison, The Mob boss did it. Vera was heartbroken, she went to Megs house and burst into tears, Bob had to call the doctor, she was given a tranquilizer and slept in the Morris' spare room.

Lizzie had also fallen in love with a man, he was a seventy-year-old widower named Sid Humphries. He had a stroke and Lizzie got to care for him in his home, He had proposed to her, but the man died in his sleep. Lizzie was also heartbroken, They just came back from the funeral. The day Vera left, Lizzie told her "I'm not glad you're going Miss Bennett, I'll really miss you." Vera had saved Lizzie's life a few months earlier. Lizzie had a heart attack and had died, Vera gave her CPR and saved her life, it was then when Lizzie met Sid, she had been very depressed and Sid came inside the prison to fix the television. He was Mrs. Powell's neighbor,

Vera walked out the door, never to return. At first the women were happy, but Colleen Powell was turning out to be a very good imitation of her, one of the prisoners, Alison Page was in for theft, her husband was a contractor and she had two children, a son, Christopher, fifteen and a daughter Susan, age nine, Her husband Don had fallen and severely injured his back, he was in hospital. At first, Myra a woman from the Prison Reform Group came to care for the children, then Don was released from the hospital, then he went back to work, taking Chris with him, then he picked up a bag of cement mix, his back snapped and he fell to the ground in agony, he was returned to hospital and told he would be there for six months. Chris and Susan would have to be taken to a home.

Colleen found Alison away from her desk job Erica had given her, she was sobbing in her cell. Colleen angrily told her "Get up Page! If you don't. I'll put you in solitary and you'll never get out of here." Alison stood up and went into a grief stricken panic, she shoved Colleen to the wall and screamed "NO! don't keep me away from my children!" Colleen screamed back and her and hit her, something a screw was forbidden to do. "Well Mrs. Page, I going to report you for assault. The other women got wind of this and cornered Colleen, at first they put her in Coventry, then they told her "You better let Alison out Mrs. Powell, because if you don't we will make your life miserable and they'll ship you to Barn Hurst and you'll be under Miss Bennett." Colleen immediately took her complaint away and Alison was released to care for her children. A few days later, they got two brand new screws. Janet Conway, twenty-eight, she was red haired and blue eyed, and Steve Falkner, he was twenty-three with brown hair and eyes, he was also a very handsome man with deep dimples. All the women fell in love with him. Janet did something very nice for the women, her brother Frank owned TV and radio stores. She bought the women a brand new color television. The last one they had was destroyed by Frankie Doyle after she found out her sixteen-year-old brother had been injured in an accident. She was trying to be calm so she could get out early and go to him. He was trying to buy them a farm so they could be together.

His name was Garry, but she called him Gazza, when he was a baby. He was five years younger than she. He had a mop of red hair and sweet blue eyes and a sweet disposition. Their step father always bashed their Mum and then started on them. At age twelve and seven, they were taken to a foster home ran by a minister and his wife, they had a daughter named Molly, she was nine years old. The Doyle children got good food and warm clothing, Frankie at age twelve could barely read. Disaster happened her first day of secondary school. A girl in her class called her a name and she bashed her, after school was over, the girls older sister sexually molested Frankie, Molly saw it and asked Frankie what had happened, Angry, Frankie done the same thing to Molly. In shock, Molly immediately told her parents.

At dinner that evening, They confronted Frankie, she went wild and began breaking the Mrs. Collectable salt and pepper shakers that she had been collecting since she was a child, some of them belonged to her great gran. But Frankie was so hurt that she didn't care if they belonged to Queen Elizabeth of England. Then she ran out the door, that evening, little Gazza ran to her, the children lived in abandoned buildings until Frankie at age thirteen got a job working in a factory. She got the two of them a small flat, and sent Garry to school. Later on, after a disastrous relationship with a sixteen-year-old boy, she became pregnant and gave the beautiful baby girl up for adoption. She was convinced that she was gay.

After Garry died in the hospital, Frankie destroyed the recreation room, including the television, Then the next day threatened to jump off the roof. Karen Travers, a new prisoner talked her down, she threw her arms around the woman and sobbed. "My little brother needed me and I couldn't even read and find out that he was hurt!" Karen taught her to read. When she kissed Karen, she slapped Frankie, that's when Frankie and Doreen ran away. Before Frankie was shot by the police, Doreen was off trying to find a job, Frankie visited a church. The minister talked to his congregation, he told them that they were known by God before they were even born, he also told them that homosexuality was a mortal sin and that the ones that said they were that way would go to Hell. Frankie thought about the day she molested Molly, she went up to the minister after he invited anyone that wanted to be saved to come up to the alter.

Frankie asked Jesus to save her, after she was shot by the policeman, she told Doreen that she saw Garry and he was in heaven and it was beautiful there she was also going to be three with her brother and their Mum. Then Frankie smiled and said "I'm coming Garry, Mum I love you and I'm coming." With those words Frankie shut her eyes and died. The women were surprised by the color television, they had relied on the old Black and White Magnavox that had been in the prison for ten years. Australia had only black and white television until nineteen-seventy-five. Then everything was broadcast in color. They women got to watch a rerun of Gilligan's Island in color, then The Brady Bunch.

One afternoon, they had two new women the youngest was a woman named Sandra Edwards she was twenty -three, the other woman was thirty-year-old Kate Peterson, she was a doctor with a three-year-old son named Gerard. He and her Mum came to see Kate one afternoon, Lizzie saw the little boy and fawned over him. She gushed about her granddaughter Josie, now sixteen, they lived in America where the child was recuperating from leg surgery. As time went on, Kate started getting stranger, she tried to poison Sandy, who was throwing up in a sink in the cell. Then she disappeared Kate told the women that she didn't hurt her, but they couldn't find the young woman. Then Jim Fletcher left the prison. He had lost his wife and two small sons three years earlier.

One day, Kate went mad and tried to strangle Judy, It took Steve and Meg to get her off Judy, then she was locked away in solitary. Judy was black and blue and her neck was purple. That evening, the whole prison was startled out of sleep by screaming. It was Kate. Steve opened the spy hole and Kate saw him. "CONRAD! Get away from me you little WORM!" she threw her cot at the spy hole. She knelt in the floor and began ranting, "I hear a clock inside my head going tick, tick, tick, tick, tick TICK, NEVER STOPPING ,NEVER STOPPING, NEVER!" The next morning, she was in the cell talking to herself. She was Doctor Peterson again giving her imaginary patients medicine. They took her to a hospital for the criminally insane. Soon after this, Janet left the prison, she met a handsome man that came to the prison to set up a printing press, the two fell in love and they married.

One afternoon, a familiar face was brought back to prison, Chrissie Latham. She tried to escape to Sydney with two-year-old Elizabeth, when she arrived at the airport with the toddler, she was met by the police and Elizabeth's Auntie Brenda. The very next day a brand new officer came to Wentworth, her name was Joan Ferguson, she was very tall and had brown hair and green eyes. Later on a few days later, she got Doreen Burns in the corridor and asked her what she was doing, Doreen had money from horse betting in the laundry trolley, Joan told Doreen to lift her arms. Doreen did as she was told, Joan slipped black leather gloves in her hands and did a body search. Doreen cringed and was about to throw up and cry as Joan's gloved hands felt her breasts and privates.

Joan took the money and told Doreen not to say anything. Later on, she found out the women had a secret still they were making booze in, It was an old boiler from the boiler room that no one used anymore, she bought Lizzie some tiny bottles of Scotch and got her drunk, Lizzie told Miss Ferguson where the still was. A few weeks later, Chrissie tried to get money off Joan and try to blackmail her, Joan went ballistic "DAMN YOU LATHAM YOU MADE ME LOSE MY TEMPER!" she screamed at Chrissie, she punched and kicked Chrissie until she was gasping for breath, She had broken ribs and her face was badly bruised, along with her legs and arms where Joan had kicked her with her hard soled shoes, Chrissie was put in the hospital in the prison for two weeks.

It was about that time when they got a new prisoner, she was only sixteen years old, her name was Susan Driscoll, but she was called Susie, she was abandoned by her family and was going from foster home to foster home, She escaped institutions and was sentenced to Wentworth, Colleen felt sorry for the young girl. Susie began trying to escape, she was successful and hitched a ride with a man, he was kind to her at first, but his real intentions came out after she needed to go to the toilet, he stopped at a petrol station and while she was in the toilet, he bought some hamburgers and some beer. She got in and he offered her food, she was starving and ate the burger, he offered her the beer, she drank one and soon fell asleep.

She overheard him talking to a mate from a phone box and escaped the car, she ran till she found a house, she knocked and a kind woman answered, she stayed there a while, but the police caught up and took her back to Wentworth. She tried one more time to escape, she tried climbing through the air ducts, she got caught between the end and the side of them, she screamed very loudly and Colleen heard her, she was saved just in time, two men had came inside to blow out the air ducts with poison. Susie got out and found herself a job in a restaurant. But she got mixed up with a girl named Donna Mason. This young girl was a prostitute and worse of all, she was hooked on heroin.

The police caught her and took her to Wentworth, she tried to get off drugs cold turkey, but another prisoner got her some syringes from the sister, then she got some heroin from a friend. She told Mouse Trapp that she would give her some of the heroin too, Donna went in her cell and filled the syringe with heroin, mixed it with water in a teaspoon. She heated the spoon with a lighter and then put the drug into her arm. But soon after, she called out to Bea for help. Bea was trying to help her because she felt toward Donna as a Mother would, plus her own daughter died from heroin. After Donna called out to Bea, she ran in the cell only to see the girl fall forward and die. They did an autopsy and found the heroin had been laced with battery acid. Donna's heart burst.

Bea lay in her bed sobbing, she wanted Donna to get clean, she was furious at Mouse, because she got the syringe for her. One afternoon, Colleen's fifteen-year-old daughter Jennifer was going to see a friend, as she turned the corner, two men in a sports car stopped in front of her, she called out to one of them, "Hi! You're the bloke from the petrol station." She and her Mum were there a few days earlier. The man grabbed Jennifer and threw her in the back seat, he and the other man had just robbed a back and shot the teller and killed him. They had stolen fifty thousand dollars. Their names were Jeff and Mark, Mark had a wife named Carol. They took her there to Mark's house, They locked the terrified child in a bedroom, Carol. Gave her food and let her out of the room to go to the toilet. That evening, Colleen and Patrick were walking the floors, Their eight-year-old son Robert was the only one able to eat at tea. The next morning, after calling the police the night before, plus no sleep. Colleen went to work. She told Erica and Meg about this, she went into the staff room and began sobbing.

Lizzie was going into the staff room to put the biscuits and tea and milk and things for the staff, but turned away. She went inside the laundry room and told the other women. "Something's wrong with Mrs. Powell, she's sitting in the staff room crying her heart out." Later on, after standing at her locker in tears, Erica told her to go home, because she was in no shape to work and the women would take advantage of her if they saw her crying. She told the secretary to tell anyone that called for her, to call her at home. The next morning, Carol tried to call the prison, she got as far as telling them that Jennifer was safe, But Mark heard her and bashed her and she lay unconscious on the floor, her then went in Jennifer's room and brutally raped her. After Carol came to, she heard Jenny sobbing, she went to the room and saw the poor girl in tattered clothes and she was bruised and bleeding where Mark had bashed her.

Later on Carol let Jenny bathe and they got into the car and left along with Jeff. Robert told the police that he saw a sports car parked in the alley a few days earlier. They traced the car and went to the house, but it was too late, the four of them drove for hours, Jenny was needing the toilet so they stopped, after Carol took her to the toilet they got back inside the car, they drove to a cheap motel and checked in. Jeff was forced to stay in the same room with Jenny. He reassured her he would not hurt her. Later on, he fell asleep and Jenny was going to escape though the bathroom window. When a shot rang out, Jenny ran back to the bed across from Jeff. Carol knocked at the door and told him she killed Mark and told Jenny to run as fast as she could.

Jenny found a policeman and he took her to hospital. Later on that night, Colleen and Patrick were informed their daughter was found. When they went to hospital to see her, they were told by a doctor about Jenny being raped. Colleen and Patrick both cried and were both furious. A few days later, Carol was brought to Wentworth. Colleen made her stay miserable, Jenny begged her Mum to tell Carol that she was thankful for helping her escape the maniac. After Jenny told her what Carol had done, she went to the trial and Carol was declared innocent by reason of temporary insanity. She had been bashed for years by Mark.

Meanwhile, Judy was finally free, she went to her daughter Lori's wedding, she also got her own flat. Right after the honeymooners left for Queensland to live, an old enemy dropped in on Judy, it was Jock Stewart. He tried to force Judy into giving him five thousand dollars, then he brutally raped her. A day later she installed a deadbolt on her door, but Jock broke down the door and demanded that Jude fix him a drink, she bashed him over the head with a liquor bottle, he chased her out the door, she ran down the flight of stairs, he followed her, but fell down the rest, he landed at the bottom onto the pavement, "Please Judy! Help me! I can't move, please help me!" He sobbed, she ran away.

One day, the women got a new Governor, her name was Ann Reynolds, she was forty four years old and a widow with two almost adult children, a son Paul, seventeen and a daughter Phillipa or Pippa, nineteen. At first, she was very hard to get along with, but she finally became as beloved as Erica Davidson had been. Wally Wallace fell in love with Ann, she soon fell in love with him and moved into her home.

After going to the police, Jock was found, but he was arrested after he was operated on. Judy opened up a half way house for women. She named it Driscoll House, after Susie. The women were all either former prisoners, or troubled women with drug and alcohol problems. In July, Jude got a letter from Lori, she was a Grandma, To her surprise, Hazel Kent came to the house, she was drinking very heavily. Judy told her if she was going to stay, she would have to sober up. A few days later, Jude tried to call Lori and Geoff, but never got an answer. Later on after the women went to bed, Hazel went downstairs to gat something to eat, she heard a car slow down, stop and then heard the car door shut again.

She heard a cooing on the front porch, she went to the door and opened it, she saw a duffle bag. She brought it inside, opened the zip and there was a tiny baby. She took the duffle bag upstairs, she put the duffle bag on her bed with the baby. She held the baby in her arms. "Hi there little angel, my but your wet, and I bet you're hungry too. Lets change you into a dry nappy." She unpinned the nappy. "A little boy!", she smiled through tears. "I'm going to keep you. I'll name you Johnny." Hazel changed the baby and fed him, after burping him she rocked him to sleep in her arms. The baby was very good, he only cried when he was hungry or wet. One afternoon, after a week of hiding him, she went out and bought him some more bottles, some disposable nappies and a few dummies.

Another woman in the house, named Marcie knew about baby Johnny. She would watch him as Hazel washed bottles and nappies and put them into the dryer. One afternoon about a week later, Judy came in after visiting her son-in-law, It turned out that her newborn grandson David was missing, along with Lori. They had found out that David was deaf, Lori had contracted German Measles while she was pregnant, she blamed Geoff and didn't want the baby. After Jude came home, she heard the baby crying and saw him with Hazel. "Oh my God Hazel! Where did you get that baby!" Hazel burst into tears. "I didn't steal him Jude, honest to God. He was dumped on the front porch about three weeks ago, he's a sweet baby and I'm keeping him." But Judy called the police, this broke Hazel's heart and she left in tears.

Then to her complete horror, she found out that the baby Hazel had found was her own little grandson David. Lori told her "I don't want him Mum, people will laugh at him, and make fun of him." After pleading with Lori and so did Geoff, they finally got Lori to want the baby back. They tearfully said their goodbyes and left for Queensland. One day, a young woman came to the half way house, she said her name was Sandra Mason, "My husband has been hitting me and hitting me." She tearfully told Judy, She had blond hair and blue -green eyes, Judy let her stay. A few days later four different people said she was their wife or girlfriend. The police came to the halfway house looking for a Pixie Mason. They arrested her on a Bigamy and theft charge.

Pixie was taken to Wentworth, she overheard some of the women talking about pleading insanity, she began saying she was Joan of Arc, then s princess , then a little girl. They took her to trial, she tried to tell the judge and jury she had a twin sister that married all the men, the judge gave her five years. She returned to Wentworth. Soon after she got there, another women arrived, her name was Sonia Stevens, she was the wife of a policeman. She was a very cold hearted women. One afternoon, Pixie was watching a sad movie on the television, she was sobbing and drying her face. Sonia laughed and called her a baby. Pixie sobbed to her, ""You're so mean Sonia." She laughed at Pixies tears, then left the room. She went tint her cell and was going to wash her hands, she picked up a bar of soap and blood gushed from her finger, someone had put a razor blade into her bar of soap. She looked through the cells to see it was Phyllis Hunt, a woman that had been in for about three years for assault, Phyllis had brown hair and eyes, she also had a little girl she had given up for adoption. Sonia changed soaps with her. The next morning, Phyllis cut herself very badly. There was a sixteen-year-old child named Rosemary Murray there, they put her in for stealing fifty dollars from a man, but he gave it to her and then tried to rape her, she hit him in the head with a box.

He reported her to the police, who of course, believed the man. When Rosemary saw the violence that happened that morning, she ran to her cell in tears. Lizzie went to her and put her arms around Rosemary, drying her face and comforting her. "I have a granddaughter named Josie, she's just your age also. You're going to get out of here very soon Rosemary, and it's going to be alright dear. Lizzie talked softly to the frightened child. Lizzie was right, Wally, who also worked at the halfway house got the man to drop the charges and Rosemary got out. She went to the halfway house to live a while.

Lizzie also thought about another prisoner she was close too. Her name was Maxine Daniels. She liked being called Maxi, she was eighteen-years-old with brown hair and blue eyes. She was in for stealing. She was also a biker, she drove a Yamaha and had a boyfriend named Spud. He was a bad influence on her. When she first came to Wentworth she called Lizzie "Granny" she hated it at first but grew to love the girl. Maxie got out and went straight to Driscoll House, she got a job caring for a little girl, four-year-old Michelle Parks, a tiny and sweet little thing, she had beautiful long dark brown hair and brown eyes, at first, Maxie noticed bruises covering little Michelle's arms, legs and chest. The little girl's Mum was an upset woman, her husband Peter was always gone off on a business trip, leaving her alone with Michelle.

She was lonely and Michelle was still a very sweet little girl, but one afternoon, she was running a fever and Maxi called a doctor, he came and asked Maxi about the bruises, "Her Mum says she's clumsy." Later on that evening, Sally, Michelle's Mummy screamed at Michelle for being in the way, she picked up a pot of boiling water and almost poured it on Michelle, her husband stopped her. The next day, Sally stole a pocketbook from a fancy store in the mall. They booked her for theft. But they also booked her for child bashing, The women got wind of it and poured hot coffee on her. "Maybe this will remind you of your baby's pain lady!" Bea Smith said.

Later on, Sally broke down in tears and told her what was wrong. "I don't mean to hurt my baby, but my husband just stays gone all the time. I love my Michelle, I love her." later on, she got a letter from her husband, it had a drawing from Michelle, It said in Michelle' s childish scrawl I love you Mummy, please come home" it had a drawing of Michelle, Mummy and Daddy. Sally sobbed all night. Colleen Powell was very concerned about her and called Peter, he came and told her he was going to get her out, he also brought Michelle to see her. Sally was released pending her trial.

Meanwhile, Maxie was returned to the prison for theft again, she remained for a year. After being released again, she went home to her family, her Mum was a very mean and bitter woman, she doted on her older daughter Paula and her son-in-law Rob. The entire time Maxi was home, her Mum was always putting her down, Maxine also stood up for Rob when he stole some money because the rent was due and they were about to be evicted, Paula was also about to have a baby. One afternoon, Paula came over and told Maxi to run away, they were pressing charges on her for the theft. Maxi stole a car but only got a few miles down the road, she was sent back to Wentworth for a crime she didn't commit.

Joan's niece Tracy came to town, she stayed with Joan, the girl was very mean, she pinched and slapped Joan's dog Major. She also hid drugs in Joan's house, they sent Tracy to Wentworth, she lasted about two weeks, Joan arranged for both she and Maxi to escape from prison, Tracy got away but Maxi fell out of the van they hitchhiked on and hurt her leg, she hobbled to her hometown, before she got there she was rejected from coming to Driscoll House, Jude gave her some money, the girl was starving and bought a burger at a place she knew, she tried calling her brother-in-law, he told her to not come, she called her Mum. Maxi listened with horror as her Mum cruelly told her.

"You're dead to me Maxine." The poor girl sobbed "Please Mummy! I want to come home!". The woman told her "Go away Maxine, you killed your Father and you'll kill me!" Maxi sobbed and ran out of the phone box. The woman lied, Maxi's father died from heart problems caused by years of smoking. Maxi found an abandoned building to stay, that evening, another woman came there, she met Maxi, "Hi, my name is Bella but my mates call me Tink." she rode a Honda motorbike. Maxi became friends with Tink. One afternoon, she talked Maxi into helping her rob a machine shop. That night, they were being chased by the police. One policeman shot a warning shot and called out. Maxi screamed "I'm not going back to Wentworth!" The policeman shot at Maxi, it killed her.

The radio was on at Driscoll House that evening, Judy heard the horrible news. "Oh NO! Maxi NO!" she burst into tears and sobbed, along with three of the women. Then Lizzie heard. "OH NO! Not Maxi!" then she collapsed in tears. Bea sobbed along with Lizzie, everyone loved Maxi. Judy went to the funeral. A few days later, Hazel Kent came back, she had some sad news, "I'm dying Jude!" Judy arranged for Hazel to see her two children she had with her boyfriend George.

They met at a park, her son Johnny was now fifteen-years-old, her daughter Barbara, or Barbie as she was affectionately called was now ten. They talked for a while, then they kissed their Mum goodbye, After they left, Hazel burst into tears and sobbed in Judy's arms. A few weeks later, Hazel lost her sight and was suffering from severe headaches, the doctor gave her pain pills, she screamed in pain and begged Judy to let her die. "I've never told this to any woman Jude, not even my own Mother, but I love you Jude!" Judy knew that Hazel was near the end, so she gave her the bottle of pills and a glass of water. The next morning, Hazel was found dead in her bed.

That evening, Bea was in the corridor and Joan came to her, she harassed Bea, "I'll tell you what I'll do Smith, I'll start a new thing, called the Debbie Smith fund for troubled druggies." Bea went ballistic and bashed Joan, just what she intended on Bea doing, except she didn't leave any blood, so Joan scratched herself on the face. The next evening, Bea went into her cell to see her belongings packed. "You're going to Barn Hurst Smith." Joan happily told the stunned woman. As they were leaving, Lizzie saw them and began sobbing and screaming, "BEA! Where are you going!", Joan told Bea to not say a word, she then told Lizzie to go back to the laundry, "But where is she going Miss Ferguson?" Lizzie sobbed. Joan grinned and said, "Your mate is leaving Lizzie, she's going to Barn Hurst." Lizzie began beating her arm on the bars of the door, Three hours later, Colleen found Lizzie, still pounding on the bars and sobbing. She eased Lizzie up to her feet and took her to the prison hospital, Lizzie had broken her arm.

Judy was returned to the prison. One afternoon after Joan was harassing the women, Lizzie and Judy reminisced about Vera Bennett. "You know what Jude? Miss Bennett was a pretty good screw, compared to the Freak. They remembered how she came to work drunk one evening, Mrs. .Barfield was sick with a stomach virus and Vera had already been drinking. About six that evening, Vera came into the recreation room, she usually had her hair in a tight bun, but that evening, it was loose. She walked strangely also. She told the women "This is how a prison should be ran." Bea interrupted her "Yes Miss Bennett, this is supposed to be a prison, not a holiday camp!" Vera smiled and then did something the women had never saw her do. She took out a pack of cigarettes from her skirt pocket, lit a match and drew in the smoke.

Lizzie whispered to Mouse and Bea "STREWTH! She's smoking a fag!" After smoking, she ground out the cigarette in the floor and ordered the woman to clean up the mess. Bea told Lizzie to go over and ask Vera a question. After asking her something about the evening before, Lizzie went to Bea with a smile a mile wide. "I could let her breathe on me all night, she's been drinking, and not cheap stuff either." The women distracted her and poured water on her skirt and legs, Lizzie stole her keys and then they were told to go to their cells. Later on, Chrissie Latham unlocked the cell door to Judy, Doreen and Lizzie's room.

Vera was running trough the corridor, trying to find her keys, she went into the staff room and called Meg, after she hanged up the phone, Bea, Judy and Mouse grabbed Vera by her ponytail, forced open her mouth and poured a bottle of Scotch they stole from Erica's office down Vera's throat, the rest they poured all over her uniform. Meg found Vera passed out, the women locked themselves in their cells and Chrissie threw the keys in the corridor next to the maternity suite.

"I really miss Vera." the women all agreed. A few weeks later. Three new women came to the prison, Bobbie Mitchell, a sixteen-year-old girl, and Minnie Donavan. Who was forty-years-old. And also a young woman named Rebecca Keen. Bobbie was blond and had hazel eyes, Minnie had brown hair and eyes and Rebecca who was twenty-years-old had short brown hair and green eyes. She was there for driving under the influence and her brother died in the passengers side. Bobbie was there for running away from a juvenile place, and Minnie was there for supplying drugs and alcohol to teenagers. Bea had been transferred to Barn Hurst. Rebecca told everyone she wanted to be called Reb, from a 1950s movie starring James Dean, he was her hero. She was straight, but kept her hair in a 1950s DA.

Bobbie had a punk rock hair do and Minnie had short brown hair. That night, Bobbie cried herself to sleep. Minnie heard her sobbing and tried to comfort her. "Leave me alone Granny!" was Bobbie's reply. Soon after Reb came in, they got a transfer from Barn Hurts, a women named Cass Parker, she killed a screw. To look at her, she was a gentle women, but make her angry, and she went ballistic, she was thirty three and had brown hair and blue eyes. She adored animals. She came from a farm and told the wornen "We have goats, and chooks and cows. And I have a pig named Belle I raised from a piglet." The women grew to love Cass. One afternoon, a semi retired man came to work as a screw, he was a kind man with gray hair and blue eyes, he was Stan Dobson, called Stan the man by Bobbie. He got the women a player piano.

The women discovered that Jude was quite a good piano player. One afternoon, another new screw, who's name was David Bridges brought in a new prisoner, but she was still an old prisoner, her name was Randi Good love, she had been in before for prostitution, and was there once more. She was very mean and bitter toward Meg Morris, earlier, her son Marty came home and told his Mum that he met the nicest girl and wanted to make her his wife, he brought her to eat one evening. That night, Meg had cooked spaghetti one of Marty's favorite foods, she also had bread, salad and some wine for them. Marty came in and said to Meg, "Mum, I want you to meet the sweetest woman in the world," Meg looked in horror as a familiar face came in the door. "Mum, this is Jenny Thornton."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson." she brazenly said Marty smiled and said, "No darling, it's Morris." Jenny said "Oh I'm sorry Mrs. Morris, it's nice to meet you, Marty has told me so much about you." Meg's stomach churned and she told them, "I'm sorry, but I'm sick, I need to go to my room." with that she ran into her room. A few hours later, Marty came in. "Mum, what was wrong?" Meg told him, "I got very sick Marty. I didn't mean to run out of the room." Marty told her "Well Mum, I've never been so upset in you, " Meg couldn't tell her beloved son that Jenny was really a call girl. Later on they decided to eat in a restaurant together. After ordering the food, Meg excused herself to go to the toilet.

As she finished and was washing her hands, Jenny came in, "I'm sorry I surprised you Meg." Meg angrily told her, but very softly. "You will keep your claws out of my son." Jenny smiled meanly and told her. "Tell him, and you'll lose him again, I'll tell him it was a lie." A few days later, the prison doctor, named Scott Collins was told by Meg the problem, he was going to marry a young woman that was in prison for a crime she didn't commit, her name was Petra Roberts, she was only nineteen-years-old with short brown hair and blue eyes. Tom told Meg. "I'll take care of it Mrs. Morris" Meg smiled through tears.

A few days later, Scott invited Marty to his bachelor party. After it was over, he told Marty who was quite drunk "Come on Marty, let's go see a call girl." Marty grinned and agreed. Tom knocked at a door of a very expensive flat. A woman answered. Marty was hanging his head down, the voice of the woman sounded low, but familiar. "Well look who we have here! The doctor, and who is your friend?" Tom smiled and told her. "Randy Good love, this is my mate, Marty Jackson." Marty looked in horror as his "fiancée" came out in a negligee . "Jenny!" he ran away, the next morning, he came home and began crying in Meg's arms like a child. Later on his anger came out. "Why Mum! Why did you not tell me about Jenny?" Meg told him, "Would you had believed me?"

Marty then became angry. "Mum! Haven't you ever lost someone you loved?" Meg tearfully told him, "Yes, your Father." the two embraced and cried together. Randy was back in prison for drug possession and prostitution. One afternoon, soon after she arrived, she went missing. They looked for her, then another prostitute came inside, her name was Tracey Dixon, a few days later, she also went missing so was another woman, her name was Mary Adler.. A few days later, Lizzie who was almost due to leave, was going to meet her son Arthur, she lit a cigarette and stood there. David came outside, he had a strange look on his face. Lizzie threw her match down on the ground, but her foot stepped on something.

To her horror, she stepped on a human hand. David laughed madly and told her "I killed them Lizzie, and now I'm going to kill you!" Lizzie screamed and collapsed to the ground. Meg heard the scream and ran outside, along with Cass. As Cass ran toward the tool shed, Meg ran to Lizzie, who was gasping for breath. She had Colleen call the ambulance. As the ambulance was coming, Meg burst into tears and held Lizzie's hand. She sobbed "Help is coming Lizzie!" Meanwhile, David cornered Cass in the tool shed, he tried to cut her with a knife, she fought him back with a shovel. As David kept on sticking and cutting Cass, she finally hit him with the shovel, then hit him again and again, but her last swipe, Cass cut off David's head. She began screaming and sobbing. The doctor and Colleen found her lying in the floor, alive, but she'd fainted, Lizzie was taken to the hospital, Cass sobbed to the police what had happened, they found the dead bodies of Mary, Tracey and finally Randy. A few days later, Lizzie came out of her critical unit, she almost died, but then she was a little better and could receive visitors. Jude, Minnie and Pixie came to see her. They visited for a while, then they had to leave. Arthur was taking Lizzie home to live with him, the women tearfully told Lizzie goodbye and kissed the sweet woman on the cheek.

A few days later, the women were told they could start a singing club. Jude, Bobbie, Reb Keen, Phyllis Hunt, Minnie and Cass were going to sing. They began singing quite well. Meanwhile they got two male screws, the first one was a man named Rick Manning, he was thirty nine, with curly brown hair and blue eyes, the other was Dennis Cruikshank he was Meg's age with blond hair and green eyes, he was from Liverpool England. Rick was also working with the police, but Sonia's husband didn't like it, he put a hit on Rick, he got a mate to knock out Rick and put him in an abandoned car in a car scrap place, Ready to be crushed with Rick's body inside, he woke and yelled out just in time.

This got to Sonia's husband who had another one of his mates secretly put a bomb under Rick's car. Hooked up to the starter, it would blow up the car when he started it. Colleen's husband Patrick had trouble with the family car, Rick told her that he could fix the car, "Just bring it over in the morning and I'll fix it, Patrick can drive mine to take the children to school and then take you to work." Colleen smiled and thanked him. Meanwhile, the women were going to a contest in another town. They picked out the song Old MacDonald. Cass was going to be the voice of the animals, she would moo and baa, and chook and the other animal sounds, they discovered Bobbie had a lovely singing voice, even Rebecca Keen could sing well. Colleen and Rick were going to take them, along with Joyce Barry and Joan Barfield.

The morning of the contest, Bobbie was very nervous, "How long does it take to get there Mrs. Barry?" Joyce answered "About two hours." Bobbie said "What if I need to go to the toilet?" Bobbie had a small bladder "Just pee your pants." Rebecca answered meanly. Minnie told Rebecca "Shut up Rebecca!". At Rick's house a few minutes later the Powell family drove up and parked in the driveway, Colleen's children were there, along with Patrick, Jennifer was now sixteen, and Robert was now ten. Colleen kissed her son and daughter, handing Jennifer some money, "Don't forget to buy some ground beef and fix the spaghetti tonight. " Jennifer kissed her Mum and got into the car, :Come on Patrick, I don't want to be late for work." Colleen called out to Patrick, who went inside to get something.

Rick let Colleen inside and Patrick was about to leave, "Bye Colleen, I love you." he kissed her. The telephone rang and Rick answered it, he listened to the person, then threw the phone down, ran to the door and shouted "PATRICK!" At that moment, to Colleen and Rick's horror, the car blew up with Patrick, Robert and Jennifer inside. Colleen screamed "NO!" then sobbed in Rick's arms. As Meg came to work, she went into Ann's office. Ann had to tell her some grim news that she just heard. "Meg, Colleen's family was just killed." Meg burst into tears, she had tea with the Powell's frequently and let Jennifer drive her car to practice getting her drivers license, she had even sat for Robert once or twice when Colleen was working when Patrick was also working.

"Oh No! what will Colleen do?" Meg sobbed to Ann. She could only answer "I don't know, her family was her life, Meg, you'll have to go to the contest and take Colleen's place, and Meg, you'll have to take a gun." Meg wiped tears from her face, "I could think of nothing worse that that Ann." She grimly told her, "But Meg, you have too, I'm sorry, and please don't tell the women about this, not until tomorrow, I don't want to spoil their happy day outside."

In the bus, the women were happy, they were singing, unaware of the bus drivers nervousness. He had gotten a phone call earlier, Rebecca had a mate of her take his ten-year-old daughter and use her for ransom, she was going to escape and go to a friends house and retrieve $5.000.000. Then she was going to Queensland to live under a new name. The bus drivers little girl was named Cheryl, he had forced the little girl to tell her daddy what she had for her lunch. "It's a couple of sandwiches, an orange, an apple, and a piece of Mummy's banana cake." The child tearfully told her daddy. The man told the bus driver, "Be at Harmon Avenue by ten-o-clock, then I'll give you your little girl." At ten-o-clock, the bus slowed down, and then stopped. The women wanted to know what happened. Bobbie began to wiggle and squirm. "Mrs. Barry, I need to go to the toilet, really badly." Joyce asked the driver to open the door, "The women need to stretch their legs."

As the women got off the bus, Bobbie asked again, "Where can I go Mrs. Barry?" Joyce told Mrs. Barfield to go with Bobbie to a clump of bushes. The women all stood against the bus, Rebecca pretended to get travel sick. When Bobbie came back she told them, "Hey guess what? As I was going to the toilet, I felt something tickling my bum!" But it was just a weed, boy am I glad it wasn't anything alive." Meanwhile, the man and Cheryl were sitting within view and watching her daddy trying to "fix the bus"

They all got back in and Cheryl asked the man, "When am I going to my Daddy?" he told her "It doesn't look like anytime soon, that makes me very angry." Cheryl began sobbing. "I want to go home sir."

Meanwhile, the bus arrived at the contest, the women all went inside, ate a lunch, then sang for the people, but before they sang, another group of people began singing Old MacDonald also, with the moo's and the baa's . They came in third place. As they were leaving, the bus driver handed Rebecca a pack of cigarettes. Inside was a plastic bag containing sleeping powders. She added them to an urn of coffee the lady gave them for the screws to drink on the way back to Wentworth. As the bus was going back to the prison, Meg poured coffee for herself, Mrs. Barry, and Mrs. Barfield, then she gave the driver some coffee. About ten minutes later, they began nodding off to sleep. So was Meg, the bus driver slowed down then came to a complete stop. He fell asleep. Rebecca got off the bus, so did Jude, Bobbie, Minnie, Cass and Phyllis and began scattering. Bobbie and Minnie ran toward a town, Rebecca went to the car where the man and little Cheryl were, Before they let Cheryl out, Phyllis grabbed the gun from the sleeping Meg before she had gotten off the bus. She ran to the car, pounded on the door and ordered the man to get out, she threw Cheryl out and then started shooting at the car, that was quickly pulling away.

"Come back here NOW!" Phyllis screamed. Jude yelled at Phyllis. "You bring that child here at once!" Phyllis told her "You're full of it!" She's going to get me my freedom ticket." She grabbed the scared child and ran into the woods, Jude and Cass followed them. Meanwhile, a stunned Colleen was telling the police what had happened. "I wanted to get to my stupid job, I just lost my husband and two babies and I was just trying to get to my stupid job." She began sobbing. Later on Ann came to Meg's house, where Colleen would be staying, she fixed Colleen a scotch, Colleen sat there , tears streaming down her face, she would have to arrange the funerals.

About a month earlier, Pixie had gotten out on parole, she had a job working in bridal shop in the mall. Meg had taken her there and she got the job right away, she tried on a dress for two women, a mother and daughter she looked like a Fairytale Princess in the bridal gown. A few days later, she came back, they found out that Pixie had jumped parole, she was suppose to be getting married to a man named Simon, he talked her into running off, when they arrived at the town they were going to marry in, they checked into a hotel. There was only one room and they had to share it. Simon got drunk and tried to force Pixie to make love to him, "But we're not married yet, I can't do that." He tried to force himself on her and she whacked him in the head with an ashtray.

Two days later, all the missing women were returned to Wentworth, Bobbie and Minnie got money gambling and bought some food and some booze, they got drunk and the police took them back to prison, Jude, Cass and Phyllis were brought back the next day too, Phyllis tried to take Cheryl hostage, but the child was hungry and needed to go to the toilet, Judy and Cass took care of her, later on, after Phyllis fell asleep, they grabbed the gun and forced Phyllis to lead them out of the woods. Rebecca went to her friend Fran's house, she had a baby boy named Joey, Rebecca stayed there a few days, after getting her $50.000.00. She tried to escape but when she got to the airport, the police arrested her.

Pixie was brought back to prison. "I killed a man Jude." she then began sobbing, As news of Colleen's family came out, Jude, Pixie and also a surprise prisoner, Doreen Burns who was booked for a month for theft gave Colleen their deepest condolences. Colleen began drinking, one morning, she came to work with a flask of vodka, Doreen saw it fall out of her purse and she sneaked it back to her. It had gotten around to Ann, she told Colleen, "I'm giving you one chance to dry yourself Colleen, or I'm going to have to sack you, you're my Deputy Governor, the best one I ever had, you're also a friend, I would hate to see you lose your job." Colleen sobbed to Ann "I'll stop." she did as she said. Later on Colleen told the women she was thankful for them. A few days later, Pixie was told she had a visitor, when she went to see who it was she screamed and fainted, It was Simon, alive and well.

Pixie was still going to have to spend another eighteen months for escaping while on parole. Colleen sold the house she and her family lived in, then told Ann and Meg she was leaving for a round-the-world trip. The women tearfully kissed and hugged Colleen Powell. "I'm really going to miss you Mrs. Powell." Doreen tearfully told her, so did Jude and Pixie. Jude found herself falling in deep love with Pixie, she wrote a love letter to her, Pixie found it and it frightened her. A few days later, a familiar face came to the prison, as Doreen left, Myra Desmond, the woman from the Prisoner's Reform Group was booked for murder. She killed her husband, who was drunk and was lusting after their sixteen-year-old daughter Kaye.

One day, a young girl came to the prison, her name was Angela Lawson, she was seventeen, but sounded like a child, her voice was high and she came in carrying a baby doll named Drowsy. Angela was a very disturbed young woman, she got her boyfriend Rob to rape Meg, along with his mate Tim. Later on, she put a magnet in her pocket and Jude almost died when her pacemaker slowed down, they were having a dance-a-thon for her grandson David, so Geoff and Lori could afford to put their little boy in a school for the deaf.

A new prisoner, named Marlene or Rabbit as she liked to be called came inside, she was twenty, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. She became friends with Bobbie. One day Angela finally bragged to the women about what she had done to Meg and Judy. They retaliated by having Myra shave her head and they took her to the shower. Meg angrily put the girl into her cell. She began saying "I'm sorry Mrs. Morris, I'm sorry Mummy. I- I'm sorry, I'm sorry." They found her lying in the corner, mumbling "I'm sorry" over and over, they transferred her to the psychiatric hospital.

Ann was about to transfer Sonia and Bobbie to Barn Hurst, as they were leaving, Sonia had arranged to get a mate to help her escape, they were transferred to a car and whisked away to Sydney. When they arrived, Bobbie was taken to a small room in a hotel, she was kept there as a hostage, and forced to prostitute. She finally got away, she met a nice young man and fell in love with him, They went on a few dates and made love. Sonia disappeared. One night, Joan Ferguson was in Sydney, she was there visiting her father the Major. She spotted Bobbie and got her, Bobbie was relieved, she was taken back to Wentworth. A few months later, Bobbie found out she was pregnant. It was Peter the guy she met in Sydney's baby

They got a new man to come to the prison to help them he was a psychiatrist and his name was Phil, he was an American. The women liked him, particularly Bobbie. They had something at the prison called a Fete. They were having the families of the women come, and booths with things to sell. Pixie was a gypsy fortune teller, she told Ann "I see your future Mrs. Reynolds, you're going to get married again, and I see three babies for you." Ann had to laugh, she was now forty five-years old and had had a mastectomy when she first came to Wentworth, plus she had already went through the change, there was no way she could have any more babies.

Rebecca and Phyllis were selling plants, one plant was hidden, to be sold to a friend, it was a marijuana plant. But somehow, it got mixed up and was sold to Cass Parkers boyfriend, After Rebecca found out, she bashed Phyllis in the head with a wooden figure, Phyllis was severely bashed and would never be the same and Bobbie had a miscarriage and lost her baby. Ann began getting notes saying her life was at stake, one day, a dead and bloody rat was sent. One afternoon, Ann and Meg were taken hostage. They were taken to a warehouse, tied up and the maniac that done it was Phyllis' boyfriend, he gave them little or no food or water. Kept taping their mouths with duck tape and after three days, they were getting weaker and Meg was about to die. She had accidentally been cut in the wrist by Ann, who broke a bottle and tried to cut the tape.

Phil found out about the boyfriend through a ransom note, went to his house and he was shot and killed. The women heard the horrible news, Bobbie broke down in tears and began smashing plates in the kitchen, Pixie stood in horror and saw her breaking the dishes. They police found the man. He went into the warehouse and tripped over his own booby traps he set. He fell down some broken stairs and died right away. The police, through two young boys, found Meg and Ann. Meg was almost dead, and Ann was severely dehydrated, their lips were chapped and dry from lack of water.

They had to operate on Meg, and give her blood. After she woke, they told her she was going to need lots of rest, "You're a very lucky woman Mrs. Morris, the baby made it alright, despite the lack of food and water. Meg was surprised. "Baby! What baby?" She was three months pregnant, it was due to the rape. After she was out of real danger, she was told about Phil. "OH NO! Not Phil!" she burst into tears. She told her doctor she didn't want this child she was carrying. After she recovered and went back to work, Joyce Barry begged her to keep the baby. She told her about when she was younger.

I was pregnant, I was having problems and my doctor wanted me to have an abortion, I went, they messed my insides up and I couldn't have anymore children, We had to adopt Meg." Meg told Joyce. "I'm forty-three-years old, I'm too old to have a baby. But she finally decided to keep the baby. As she was going to her doctor to get her exam, she went to the nursery of the hospital, she saw a baby that had been born with Down Syndrome. A coldhearted sister told her "That could be your baby, after all, women your age are at risk of carrying a baby with Down." An angry Meg told her "NO! you're wrong! It's younger women most vulnerable." She was right.

One day, her doctor told her she had a cyst on her ovary and the cyst had to be removed immediately, "But will the baby be okay?" he told her it could kill her to have the baby and she would have to get rid of the child. This broke her heart, she had already picked out names for the child. Logan for a boy and Brittany for a girl. But she had the procedure. Meanwhile, the prison had three man that were transferred from another prison. They were Geoff McRae, forty, he was in for murder. Matt Delaney, twenty-four, he was in for theft, and Frank Burke, thirty three, he was in for rape. He was not a very handsome man.

Frank, right from the start wanted to see Pixie, she told him "No way Frank!" He was also a vindictive and cruel man. He tried to attack a new prisoner, a young woman from Iran named Yemeel . Pixie came to her rescue, later, he tried to attack Bobbie, she fought him back and got away. One afternoon, Pixie was doing her work in the laundry, she told the women., "I'll be right back, I'm going to the toilet.

After fifteen minutes, Pixie returned, she had blood all over her face and was getting a black eye. Judy burst into tears, "OH GOD! Pixie darling , what happened!" Pixie was in a deep shock, she couldn't talk, or cry. They sent her to Ingleside, a hospital for psychiatric patients. Then Judy got some good news, she was finally being released. After three extra years of being locked up, she was getting out. She was released in July, she left Wentworth prison. The first place she went to, after buying herself a flat was to see her grandson David, and her daughter Lori and son-in-law Geoff. They had another baby, a little girl named Rachel. She was born with 100% hearing. David, who was now four, was in a school and was signing. He taught his Grandma how to sign. By the time she left Queensland, she was signing as good as her grandson.

Then Judy back to Melbourne, she went to Ingleside to see Pixie, as she was arriving, Ann Reynolds was leaving, they talked for a few minutes, she found out Pixie was still mute. Judy went to her floor, she saw another familiar face there, It was Rebecca Keen, she had been bashed brutally at another prison and had undergone shock therapy. This had made her have amnesia. Rebecca recognized her a bit, after talking to Rebecca a while, she went to see Pixie. She was sitting in her hospital bed, the television was on, Judy smiled and said "Hi Pixie love. How are you?" Pixie looked up and recognized Judy. Her eyes held recognition . She spoke for the first time in five months "OH JUDE! And burst into tears, Judy held the girl in her arms and Pixie sobbed for thirty minutes, after her tears subsided she told Judy. "I need to go to sleep." She snuffled and hiccupped like a small child, then Judy washed her face, Pixie then fell asleep. She slept for three hours, totally exhausted . Judy held her hand the whole time. After Pixie woke, she began talking to Jude. "I remember that animal clawing me, I hit him but he overpowered me, He raped me Jude! I tried to fight him back but he was too strong." I treed to scream but nothing came out, I remember going back to the laundry and you were crying, then I remember coming here. I couldn't talk, I just stared, I could eat and sleep, but that was all. They kept giving me pills and tried to get me to talk, even Mummy and daddy came to see me. But it was you I saw, and then it all came out."

Judy stayed with Pixie all day. Then she went home to her flat and called Pixies parents. Then going back and forth between the hospital and her new job as a piano teacher and a music teacher in a school, Pixie finally got out of hospital. Soon after, they found out Frank Burke had escaped the prison, but had been shot and killed. Pixie was relieved, now she would have no more nightmares. Judy stayed in Melbourne, she went to see her family in Queensland often Pixie got better and remarried an old husband, they had a beautiful baby boy they named Jude after her best friend.

After being in the prison so many years, Judy would see some of the screws. She often talked to Meg, she had been through some rough times. Her fiancée Dennis was shot in both his knees and left Meg, but later on they got back together again and had finally gotten married. At the age of forty-four, Meg had a baby girl, she named her Brittany. She was happy. Ann Reynolds also talked to her, she broke up with Wally, but found another kind and gentle man, his name was Dan Moulton. Another prisoner name Rita Connors brought him there. He and Ann fell in love and got married. Meg's son Marty joined the force and was now a screw at Wentworth. All the women loved him just as much as his Mum.

Colleen Powell came back to Melbourne and found a nice man, his name was Roger Hamilton, they had met a while back at a widow/widowers dinner. He had a son that was almost fifteen, his name was Ian. Colleen decided not to go back to Wentworth, she went back to university after thirty years and was studying to be a primary school teacher. Doreen and gotten back with Kevin and they had a child, her name was Jennifer and she was five years old. Lizzie was still saucy and still living with her son Arthur's family, she was now a great grandma.

And the greatest surprise of all was Vera Bennett, Meg told Judy that after Vera left Wentworth and went to Barn Hurst, she found out she was carrying Terry's baby, seven months later, she gave birth to a baby boy that she named Joseph Logan Bennett, and by a strange coincidence, three years later, she met Jim Fletcher at a restaurant, he was out of the prison system and was teaching at a school for gifted children, they began dating and fell in love, they married and together, had a daughter they named Elizabeth Josephine. He adopted Vera's son Joseph. And the very best of all, two years after Judy left Wentworth, Joan Ferguson had gotten involved with a prisoner named Rita Connors because she had to take the woman, who was diagnosed with leukemia to chemotherapy at a place next to a finance building, she had talked Rita into breaking into the building and stealing fifty-thousand dollars.

Meg talked to Judy and told her the story, "Well it started like that Jude, but the next day, after Joan boldly sneaked Rita out of the prison, weak as she was, she got her to steal the money by breaking in through a window and hiding the money in the ladies toilet. The next morning, we hated to do this to the other women, but Joan came in and I was crying, and so was Ann, well all the women were crying, we told Joan that Rita had died in the middle of the night"

Meg continued, "Well just as soon as she heard the news, off she went again, telling Ann she had some personal business to do, she goes straight to the financial office, pretends to try to get a loan, asks where the toilet was, goes on and takes the money and stuffs it into a duffle bag, as she leaves the building, the police get there just in time to arrest her. They take her to the police station, book her and guess where they take her?" Jude smiled and said with mean gleam, "Wentworth right?" Meg smiled just as meanly and said "Yes they did, and guess what else, they broke the news to the women about Rita not being dead, because she told Ann about Joan's little scheme. Anyway, they bring her to Wentworth, put her into a solitary cell, and guess what happened?'

Judy smiled and asked "What?" Meg replied, the women got wind of Joan being there as a prisoner and they went to solitary, began clapping in rhythm and chanting Ferguson over and over, and they had someone very special deliver her meal that afternoon, Rita Connors. The next day, as Joan was going to trial, Ann let all the women outside to see Joan being taken away in a police car. And as they were driving away they all cheered." Judy was very happy, as was all the women that Joan Ferguson tormented, tortured and blackmailed for five years.


End file.
